1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display technology. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a microshutter and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), field effect displays (FEDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), employ microelectromechanical system (MEMS) displays. These MEMS displays often use a microshutter with relatively high light efficiency and high speed switching capability. Light is transmitted through, or blocked by, the display according to the operation of the microshutter. This allows the MEMS display to have relatively high response speed with low driving voltage.